


Hopeless - ON HOLD

by orionreece



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionreece/pseuds/orionreece
Summary: The actions that led up to the zombie apocalypse weren't clear. Alice didn't see it coming, not quite. She had visions of it, but they didn't make sense to her, nor Edward. Ten years later, a man stumbles upon the Cullen-Quileute homes, running from the infected.





	Hopeless - ON HOLD

**The Beginning of the End**

__

It was another one of those endless days. Bella and Edward lounged around their cottage, with the occasional Nessie popping in from time to time. Carlisle was at the hospital, helping those he could while Esme stayed home to look after the house and her surrogate children. Emmett and Jasper were competing against each other, playing a game on their xbox while Rosalie watched, tucked under Emmett’s arm. Alice sat in Jasper’s lap and was reading a book. The next few seconds was the beginning of the end. 

_ Alice was plunged into a vision. A sharp pain pulsed at her temples as almost hazy images flashed in her mind. Officials in suits sat around an oval table, arguing angrily. Shouting across the room to be heard. An official document sat open on the table. Classified was stamped over it in bold letters. Alice could make out the words “Nuclear Threat” before the image changed. A large mushroom cloud was in the sky. The next image was a lone person walking down the road. Abandoned vehicles were scattered haphazardly around. Some were crashed into each other. The figure was wearing dirty pants, they had duct tape wrapped around their arms. The biggest impact of this scene was the bloody knife he was carrying in his hand.  _

As Alice came to, she saw Jasper’s face. Her own face was screwed up in a mixture of horror and confusion. The video game had been paused, and Alice saw all eyes were on her. She was silent for a concerning amount of time, trying to make sense of what she saw. She organized her thoughts before speaking out loud. 

“We need to call Carlisle. Edward and Bella too.” Alice said softly, her voice conveying the seriousness of the situation. She stayed in the same position on Jasper’s lap, silent and in thought until the whole coven was gathered in the living room. Carlisle was staring at Alice, concern in his golden eyes. When Edward stepped into the room, Alice was on her feet in an instant, pacing across the room. 

“Edward,” She pleaded. “Please help me make sense of this!” 

Everyone was silent as Edward looked into her mind. The same look of horror flashed across his face. 

“What is it? Is it the Volturi?” Esme fretted, concern for Nessie clear on her face. Both Edward and Alice shook their heads no. 

“I-I don’t know! The images, they can’t mean what I think it means! Can they, Ed?” Panic grew in her voice, which raised alarm from the rest of the family. Finally, Carlisle stepped forward. 

“What did you see, Alice?” His voice was soothing, and Alice’s shoulders slumped. 

“Military officials, classified documents about a nuclear threat. A-,” She paused, getting her voice under control. “A mushroom cloud over a big city. It looked like New York, or maybe Washington D.C. Someone walking down a road, with abandoned cars all around. This guy was wearing dirty jeans and had duck tape around his arms. He was holding a bloody knife.” No one talked when Alice finished. After a good stretch of silence, Edward spoke. 

“The vision was blurry, almost. Like this path was only a small possibility. Maybe it will change.” He offered. That seemed to soothe some nerves, but not much. 

Alice continued to have this same vision, clearer and clearer each time she saw it. She could make out a few more words on that document. Just official nonsense about being prepared. Each time she has this vision her whole body froze in dread. The next few months were filled with anticipation. And finally, Alice had a different vision. 

_ A map sat on a table. Red dots filled it. It seemed like the major cities of the world were marked. Screaming came next. People on the outskirts of cities running from the blast. Radiation poisoning came next. Sores covered the sick. The next scene was a hospital. Alice felt her knees buckles and soft hands catch her as she lived through the vision.  _

_ What she assumed was a hospital was actually a warehouse of sorts that had been used as a hospital. Armed guards stood in front of the exit. There were two sides of the warehouse. There was a sign for each side. Infected and Not Infected. Nurses were checking on the handful of patients there. Something was off. There was a consistent hum of noise in the background. No one took notice of it except the guards. It was sort of a raspy snarling, growls of something. Alice didn’t see it until the end of the vision. A decomposed corpse came into sight, peering into the window of the doors. The guards made a motion with their hands and all noise in the room silenced and no one moved. The corpse ambled away.  _

“That…” Alice whimpered. “ That’s fiction. That can’t happen, they aren’t real! Right, Edward?” For Edward had seen the vision as clearly as Alice had. He was standing still, but his grip on Bella’s hand turned his knuckles white. 

“Alice, you saw it. You know your visions can come true.” He finally said. The Cullen’s were gathered in the dining room, where Alice had had her vision. Alice told them her vision and if Esme were human, she would have thrown up. 

“We have to warn the wolves, the humans.” Carlisle murmured, and noises of agreement filled the room. And that’s just what they did. Alice pursued every conspiracy website and filled them with promises of a nuclear war. A rally was held in D.C and when the government tried to cover it up, preparations started seriously. Not seriously enough. Not enough to stop what was coming. Not enough to save 75% of the world's population. Not enough. 


End file.
